


Story telling of ships

by Shotthroughttheheart



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Failed humor, Multi, Poor team Ultimates and Web-Warriors, Shipping wars, mentions of ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No more fanfiction. Just no. Never again. The shipping wars almost destroyed an entire floor and Pepper nearly quit.<br/>_____________________________________________</p><p>Both my Ultimates and Web-Warriors were hiding behind tables, counters, even little bits and pieces of blowed up furniture. "STONY!" "IRONFROST!" "THORLOKI!" "NATHULK" "STUCKY!" Ships names were being yelled as they all attack one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story telling of ships

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from "Why isn't this self-explanatory?!"

No more fanfiction. Just no. Never again. The shipping wars almost destroyed an entire floor and Pepper nearly quit.  
_____________________________________________

Both my Ultimates and Web-Warriors were hiding behind tables, counters, even little bits and pieces of blowed up furniture. "STONY!" "IRONFROST!" "THORLOKI!" "NATHULK" "STUCKY!" Ships names were being yelled as they all attack one another. Usually the Avengers don't do this, but it had to be Clint who opened his big mouth. Saying him and Natasha would be the otp, over all other ships.

But then Tony had to cross fire, causing poor Cap choking over his corn dog. I mean the day, they happened to be eating corn dogs. Well here, let's start to the beginning.

(7 am)

"Thanks again Tony for allowing us to stay here until the Helicarrier comes to pick us up." Saying once more, which Tony shrugged it off. "No problem man, besides us science bros got to stick together." Entering into the living room, everyone is gathering around listening to someone tell a story about... Themselves and Hulk.

'Looking over to my left, angle looks unsure while to my right devil looks like he is cooking up something. Oh dear, I have a slightly bad feelings about this.'

'Your telling me.' Hearing both angle and devil say this together is bad enough. That's when it was finished. And the next person got up, walked to the center, and told another story. We all were sitting until it was our turn. "Hey, kiddo. It's your turn to tell a story." Looking at them, I couldn't think of any stories. "What you mean shipping stories?" Seeing their looks they nodded. Sighing to myself, I pulled out my phone and look up good Spider-Man fanfic. Until I stumble upon a Spideypool fic. Finally having my story read, I choose something that isn't too graphic but it isn't too fluffy.

Starting my story once I got to the center. Some how after my story, everything escalated to where we are now.   
____________________

Hearing a ding noise, we all looked at the elevator to see Pepper. Feeling sorry, we all rushed out of the room. We agreed to never speak of that incident.


End file.
